A Dream Out Of A War
by XwolfskaX
Summary: when a young pony named Yuri tries to follow his dreams as a space captain, he has to go through one of life's harshest lessons: War. can Yuri safe himself as well as his home planet against the invaders of Luna's empire?


**A war out of a dream**

All the treasures of Orion will not draw the attention away from my dream. If the passion igniting in my heart was drawing me to my death I would fear no evil, no pain for I will have completed my only goal. But still I am grounded, like a hatchling in a bird nest. It can only dream, like me.

But I never stopped looking up…

**Chapter 1****"****I dreamt a dream.****"**

"Yuri!"

His body jump furiously, flying out of his chair and slowly realizing what he'd done. "Yuri, this napping in class must stop, and you always said this was your favourite lesson." The teacher's disappointment was clear as she nodded her head. "We need to have a talk after class." the rest of the students were laughing at him because of the awkward position he was in after he fell out of his seat. Still partially confused, he pulled himself up and sat back down in his chair, embarrassed by the whole incident. "Yuri, were you dreaming it again?" he looked round at his friend who was the only one who wasn't laughing.

"Yeah, I hope I don't get put back again because of it. Starsmith, do you think it will ever happen? "Yuri's emotions quickly turned to disappointment as his hooves dropped down. His face was clearly showing the upsetting feeling he always encountered after dreaming. He was in a dark room, and every couple of seconds a siren rang and a red industrial light made the room emphasise the danger of the situation he was in. Yuri found the nearest door and crawled out on his hooves, making sure he kept low to the ground as smoke was filling the corridor; life was few and far between. The distance he was able to see in front of his eyes was little more than 5 centimetres. Thankfully Yuri's perception somehow led him to a large room that appeared to be the bridge. He galloped to the nearest window and saw the sight he had always wished to come in real life. Thousands of miles above Orion, his home planet, looking at the immense beauty of being in space. Unfortunately his sight was short lived as some sort of fighter spacecraft came straight at the window in a kamikaze attempt Yuri had no time to react, as it penetrated the window and a large fireball filled the deck. Yuri was pushed back and slammed against a wall with blood filling the area where he crashed. He had to quickly react as oxygen was rapidly entering the vacuums of space, trying to suck Yuri out with it.

Yuri's hoof was lodged in a pipe as he was getting pulled in agony by the vacuum. As the smoke was quickly clearing he could notice above the pipe was emergency oxygen masks. With his remaining strength he reached up and grabbed it desperately trying to put it over his mouth. Eventually he mustered enough strength to put it on. However, another life threatening problem was clear, he was losing a mass amount of blood, and if he didn't free his hoof soon it would be ripped away from his torso. Struggling furiously on the task that would be very easy if he wasn't so tired and near dead, He finally managed to free his crippled hoof from the pipe and flew out of the window, making sure not to suffer any more injuries from the incident that occurred. He could see the breath of Orion below him, as he slowly wandered off into the unknown…

**Chapter 2 ****"****slapped into sense****"**

"Yuri, I always knew you were a dreamer. However this needs to stop, whatever you dream, whatever you want to be in life you cannot accomplish if you just dream it." Yuri's spark ignited his brain into sudden realization of what he'd done. His expression from a quiet indie kid has transformed into a bright and promising person. "Miss, I completely understand! Thank you for letting me know. And I promise I'll concentrate from now on." The teacher was quite surprised the moment Yuri's sudden personality change came to effect. "Well I'm glad you realize what to do to achieve your goals. I hope we don't have this chat again Yuri" "trust me, this'll be the last time" Yuri thanked his teacher and walked home from school. Usually he walks with Starsmith however he has to stay in school for a club he is attending.

He came home to the welcome smell of a flowery fragrance; "mom?" the house was quiet. Yuri checked all the rooms in the house but there was no sign of his mother. "Hmm, its 4:30, dad should be home too." But he wasn't. It's as if the house was abandoned. However the flowery scent confused Yuri even more. "Maybe dad has to work over time?" Yuri's father was a waiter in a restaurant above the surface. A large private military space station about 4miles in diameter that is usually visible from the ground. There the majority of space was filled with hangers for nearby ships to refuel and resupply. However there was enough room for plenty of facilities and a small population could have lived there, but recently the residents have been kicked out to make room for military personnel. "I guess the only place left to check is the garden." Yuri stepped outside and noticed the smell of cut grass; the flowery fragrance was also stronger. The garden was normal only a large glass dome surrounded the area. Usually the grass would have been tall, dead leaves would litter the place, and the flowerbed would have had no flowers. Oddly the grass was cut, a display of beautiful white and red roses covered the flowerbed, and the old stone pathway was replaced with shining white marble.

A door slammed indoors. Yuri quickly looked back and approached the outside door that led to the kitchen. Looking round the corner he noticed his mother. "where did you go?" Yuri noticed his mother carrying brown paper bags. "oh I just went out to do a little shopping. Sorry if I scared you." Yuri was relieved. "I guess you was the one who cleared the garden then?" "yes, some men came round to help me with the marble pathway. The rest I did alone. It's much better isn't it?" Yuri always liked progress, so his mothers refurbishing completely went in one ear and out the other. "Is dad working overtime?" "Nope, he came shopping with me. The restaurant closed early today." Yuri's father approached him from behind. "Yuri, I have great news for you, I'm able to bring you to my workplace tomorrow" "really!" Yuri's excitement roared through the house" "this is a big risk if you behave badly, stay where I tell you and afterwards I will show you a tour of the area" "will you let me see the hangar?" dad couldn't help but show a little disappointment "Sorry Yuri, G.M.T.F has blocked off much of the space station for military purposes." G.M.T.F meant Guerrilla Military Task Force. A couple of decades ago, the planet was captured by a battalion of pirate vessels, out of nowhere they take control of the whole area, killing anybody who went against them, what they wanted was a good source of mining, and much of Orion was rich in platinum, One of the hardest metals around. It is used in jewellery and occasionally huge sophisticated space vessels use the material for armour plating. However because of the rarity of the product, not even G.M.T.F has ever seen a vessel with platinum used, let alone own one. They caused misery for the residents until the G.M.T.F arrived. Their aim is to stop piracy and their victory was only achieved via their great numbers. Over 250 ships were used to flush out the pirates stationed in our little home. They then established a new government on our planet. And we have been protected from them ever since.

**Chapter 3 "Would you like a tour?"**

Yuri could barely sleep, however when he was asleep he dreamt a different dream.

He was standing behind a set of complicated buttons. It appeared to be a large control panel. As he surveyed the area around it he felt he was in another bridge. However this bridge was much different. It had white polished walls, with many holographic displays coming out of them. The floor appeared to be marble and the whole atmosphere of the place was friendly and sterile. Workers, with bright white uniforms rushed around, looking excited. And in front of Yuri was a huge thick panoramic window. From there he could see a wolf-rayet star like none he had ever seen in any books or movies. He couldn't stop staring at the magnificent blue ball of fire hundreds of thousands of miles in front of him. His view was short lived as a hoof gently tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned round to see a sight better than the star he'd just seen, a beautiful mare was there looking at him with a shy look, like she was hesitating to ask him a question. Her hair was a calm gentle shade of pink, and her coat was a cool yellow. Her teal eyes looked at Yuri cautiously and she was partially facing away from Yuri "umm, captain..." Yuri was still dazzled by what he thought the love of his life was to even notice she called him captain. "oh, hello." Yuri's voice was much higher pitched than he thought he could go. "I don't believe we've met before" "Yuri? Don't you remember me? I umm guess earlier on that bump to your head was worse than the nurse described." "Well if your suffering from a slight case of amnesia then in that case, my name's fluttershy I work in the mess hall on deck 5 and i just came to see if next time we dock we could get an extra hundred bales of hay. Because our last trip we was rationing our food." Still confused and a little heart-struck, Yuri decided that it was best to go with the flow "yep don't worry I'll include that in my essentials list." A sudden explosion made Yuri jump out of his dream and into reality, confused about the whole ordeal. "wh-was that a different dream?" Yuri now had so many questions on his mind, especially the mare fluttershy that made him determined to find her in real life.

"Yuri? Are you ok? I heard a crash upstairs." His ear piece vibrated along with the message that his mother said "don't worry I'm fine, another dream." "well in that case come down quickly for breakfast, you don't want to make your father late do you?" Yuri gathered his thoughts and became excited. It was the day that his dreams would come to reality.

Yuri rushed downstairs and noticed an impatient father, staring at him. "No time for breakfast today Yuri, I'll get you something at work" Yuri's stomach was the last thing on his mind. "Not a problem. Are we taking the car?" "We are getting a cab today. There's been an accident on the highway that leads straight to the gravti-lift. I'm not used to driving though town to know where i should go for work." "the gravti-lift! I could get an amazing view from their" his dad was very impatient, Tapping his watch as the cab arrived. "Here it is Yuri, you first" Yuri climbed into the cab. The cab had a white ceiling with a checker floor and plain white sides. The cab reminded Yuri of the bridge he was on in his dream. As the cab drove off the driver turned on the radio and a urgent news update was heard. Dad however was paying no attention as he took out his laptop to start his restocking work. The news presenter had a sharp and worrying voice. "this is Orion world news with an urgent news bulletin. The empire of luna and equestrian forces have shifted their attack styles. With noticeable fleets capable of levelling suns, they appear to be both heading for the 4th spiral. Most likely because of the systems located in the 4th spiral, the majority are rich in resources both factions desperately need. It is uncertain that the fleets will be entering the attack range of Orion, however guerrilla forces are taking no chances and are directing more fleet ships towards our valuable planet. If luna's forces reach Orion, it could spell catastrophe for our home. Equestrians are already discussing an alliance between G.M.T.F. to assist and possibly join equestria on their seemingly never ending war against luna." Yuri's heart started to beat harder, and faster "although no exact date is given when the opposing sides will reach our sector, it shouldn't take less than a couple of years for them to reach us" Yuri's mind started to calm and he concentrated on the day ahead.

The cab reached the lifts. Dad had finished his work and scanned his card onto a machine in front of him. An electronic female voice bellowed out from the computer. "Total sum is 120 Astras." "i could buy this whole cab with that kind of money!" "this highway incident has been a big inconvenience on all of us sir." The driver was thankfully calm about his rant. He paid the machine booth and both he and Yuri stepped out of the cab. Yuri stared at the huge lift in front of him. "Quick Yuri, if we don't catch this next one i'll be late!" They ran for the nearest toll and paid another booth. They quickly entered the lift a few seconds before the operator closed the doors. The view on the way up was fantastic. Yuri rarely saw a sight like this before and could just make out his house. The lift was extremely fast. Without the aid of anti gravity pads the G forces would crush the occupants in the lifts.

Within minutes Yuri and his father arrived at the space stations lobby. The crowd of people made it look like a huge social gathering. "Stay close to me." Yuri's father swam through the crowd along with Yuri until they eventually got to the restaurant. "for a few hours I'm afraid you'll have to stay in the offices." "Does it have a window?" Yuri's father chuckled lightly, but was quickly drowned out by the sound of commuters around him "not to worry Yuri. It has a window. And you're in luck too, it shows some of the hangar" He then walked over to a door, shortly followed by Yuri. He entered a pass code and showed Yuri a room with computers and glass desks. The walls were covered in shift schedules, notes and other various posters. At the end of the room was a window around 40" inches in length

"Now I'm sure you won't be bored in here with that window in front of you." "I'll check up on you every so often. My shift ends in a few hours and if you're hungry your mother made a lunch for us both. Also i understand you hate crowed places, don't worry it becomes empty in the late afternoon." Yuri pulled a chair to the window and watched huge vessels docking and leaving the hangar. He loved identifying the type of ships and described them to himself like the book did. "E-class destroyer, two small defence auto cannons orbit the craft as well as 5 manned turrets and a large Hydraulic cannon mounted on the top..." Yuri went on for hours.

**Chapter 4 "My Dear Fluttershy..."**

"Yuri the place is near dead now, how about that tour?" Yuri quickly jumped of his seat and galloped to his dad at the door. "Like i said not the entire place is accessible to the public, however i'll show you what i can." An hour passed of navigating through shopping malls and residential apartments; Yuri was becoming very bored, listening to his father's failed tour guide impressions. More military personnel were around now. More hours passed and the only thing that Yuri thought was interesting on the tour was some of the fashionable clothing they had in the stores. He was able to buy some sky blue boots. Something about them caught Yuri's eye but whatever it was, he liked them.

Walking to the lifts Yuri spotted a figure of a pony lurking in the shadows. He was being watched. Suddenly his father pointed his hoof in the direction of a gift shop. "Don't worry Yuri, I won't be long. Stay close to the store and don't run off." Yuri was getting more and more uncomfortable as he stayed close to the walls. He feared for his safety until the shiver down his spine stopped. He ran through alleyways desperately trying to get away from the threat. Forgetting about his father he just ran until he could no longer see the figure watching him. But he was running faster than he thought, and tripped. he landed on his back in a pile of boxes. Still the figure was coming closer to him he tried to escape but something pulled his head back, like his mane was tangled in some fencing. The figure spoke to Yuri. "Oh dear, are you okay? I'm ever so sorry if i frightened you." The voice he heard was definitely the voice from his dreams. Without even thinking first he shouted at the top of his voice.

"FLUTTERSHY!" the figure flinched and gave out an adorable squeal. "eep!" "Please don't scare me like that, how do you know what my name is? Are you spying on me aswell?


End file.
